Time and Time Again
by delusional-lady
Summary: Put two gods together and what do you get? Who is Nakago's lover? Suzaku+Seiryuu=disaster
1. Peace In The World

Time and Time Again  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Yui Watase owns the magical world of Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Author's Notes: See you at the bottom. I'm doing this fic as I listen to the anime's soundtrack.  
  
Chapter 1: Peace In The World  
  
Do you believe that there is real love in this world? Do you believe that in this world, you will find your soulmate? Many things have been said about this emotion but are they really true? Does love conquer all?  
  
Miaka Yuki jumped up and down in anticipation. She has just finished making a batch of cookies for her boyfriend and was ecstatic to find out how it tasted. She couldn't read the expression on Tamahome's face. She couldn't figure out what he felt about her baking. It was true that baking was never her forte, but it dosen't hurt to try. Try and try until you die, as they say. Unfortunately, in this case, it is Tamahome whose life is in danger. He was already marked as Miaka Yuki's official cookie sampler.  
  
"So? How does it taste?" Miaka asked as she settled beside her boyfriend. They were in the living room and the batch of cookies laid on the table. "Let's put it this way Miaka," the blue-haired bishounen started, "Everything you bake tastes great to me." There was a squeal of glee as she hugged Tamahome. He was a sweet guy although there were times that he could be so arrogant.  
  
The telephone rang and interrupted them. "Excuse me while I get that." Miaka said as she went to get the phone. A few minutes later, she came back with a smile on her face. "That was Yui. She's ready to go." The couple gathered their jackets and locked the house behind them. They were on their way to visit Yui at the hospital. The girl fell down the stairs the other night and needed to cast her left hand. They were supposed to wait for her call to fetch her.  
  
The sweet couple rode on a black scooter which Tamahome bought, just a few days after their business with Tenko in the other world. The hero had been fascinated with the transportation as they passed by the auto shop. He couldn't resist and so, he bought himself one. The ride was fast and they were in front of the hospital in no time.  
  
"I'm really glad that you guys agreed to fetch me. Tetsuya dosen't know anything about my clumsiness. He's away on a family business." Just as she said that, Tetsuya and Keisuke burst through the door. They were both out of breath. It took a while before they could both speak.  
  
"Daijobou?" Tetsuya asked. Yui nodded. Behind him was an exasperated Keisuke. "I was in the library doing some research when he suddenly appeared and dragged me to the hospital. I have no idea how he found out about your little accident but it wasn't me who told him that." His best friend raised an eyebrow. "Research? I didn't know that picking up a lady was considered as homework my dear friend." Testuya replied. "It was your neighbor who told me. I rushed to the library because I knew that Keisuke would surely know which hospital you are in." he explained. Yui nodded and brushed off the wrinkles on her dress. "I'm good to go now guys." she said as she put on a sunny smile. "Let's go!"  
  
It was agreed that Tetsuya would take Yui home. Keisuke asked to be dropped off at the library again. Miaka and Tamahome sped off to the park. They decided to have a little date before returning home. There was a park near enough and they went to their favorite spot. A bench underneath the tree, facing the lake. It was secluded and no one would disturb them there. The couple sat on the bench. Miaka's head rested on her boyfriend's shoulder as they watched the ducks swim.  
  
Tetsuya escorted his girl inside her house. There was no one home as Yui's parents were on vacation. The blonde sat on her living room couch and shut her eyes. "I guess it will be hard at first," she began. "But I'll get to used to my hand eventually." Her boyfriend nodded and then glanced at his watch. "Oh, I have to go to the bank before it closes." he said as he prepared to leave. Something tugged at his shirt. He turned around and saw Yui standing up. "Don't go. I'm all alone here." she pleaded. After a second of hesitation, he finally consented and stayed behind.  
  
  
  
That's the first chapter. Hopefully, things will go smoothly as I imagined it would. Please review and may i remind people that there will be yaoi here. Beware. Okay, so maybe a LOT of yaoi. 


	2. Friends & Lovers

Time and Time Again  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Yui Watase owns this magical world.  
  
Author's Notes: I love it when Hotohori sings.  
  
Chapter 2: Friends and Lovers  
  
It was seven in the morning. A Saturday morning to be precise but by wonders, Miaka Yuki was already awake. She could smell the delicious aroma of waffles next door. It had to be Mrs. Yamazaki making breakfast for her three-year old daughter. She made the yummiest goodies and was kind enough to offer a lot to her. Her life was great.  
  
Meanwhile, in another house, a girl was also awake. Yui tried to get off the couch without waking her boyfriend. She stared at him and frowned. There was no warmth in their relationship. There was always comedy but not warmth that only radiated from the emotion called love. They had nothing in their hearts. It was just a show for everyone. She went to her room and pulled out her clothes for the day. There were no classes that day so she was free to go anywhere. Being Tetsuya's boyfriend was a lot of fun. He was rich and was easy to get along with. What more could she ask for?  
  
After taking a bath, she dressed in a pair of white slacks and a red blouse. She brushed her hair dry and went down fro breakfast. Tetsuya was nowhere to be seen but on her living room table was a note. He left just as she woke up. He was going home to get cleaned and that if she needed anything, just call on his mobile phone.  
  
"He's always like that." Yui said to herself. "Tamahome would never do something like that. He would wait until his girlfriend is done before he'll leave." Then, she covered her mouth with a gasp. She couldn't believe what she just said. The past came flooding back in her mind and she shook her head violently. There was no way that she was going to make the same mistake again.  
  
Keisuke was surprised when Tetsuya showed up in his doorstep. He was just about to get the morning paper when his best friend was just about to knock on his door. His shades were on his face and he looked tired. He was holding a small bundle that looked like his clothes.  
  
"Why can't you just take a bath at your house?" Keisuke asked in an annoyed tone. Tetsuya shrugged and then tossed his sunglasses off. He held his head for a few seconds before answering. "No one is home." he stated. Keisuke nodded and understood that his best friend was going through another phase of loneliness. It was something that only the two of them shared. Even as a kid, Tetsuya would come over their house and sleep, because his parents were off to other countries.  
  
Keisuke glanced up and saw Tetsuya stripping his clothes off. He blushed. It's been a long time since his best friend stripped before him. When was that? That was way back when they were still kids. He didn't say a word because he knew that Tetsuya bared everything to him. He held nothing back.  
  
"I..uh..I'm just going to get your breakfast." Keisuke said as he rushed out of the room. Tetsuya didn't seem to notice his companion's hurried state. He just took off his clothes and settled himself in the tub. Warm water washed over his body. His muscles hurt but now, they were slowly healing. Thanks to Keisuke's wonderful bubble bath soap. Soon, the water was filled with bubbles and smelled of strawberry.  
  
Keisuke prepared a meal of belgian waffles at the kitchen table. He slapped a hand away. "Miaka, that's for Tetsuya. Don't touch it." Miaka pouted and then smiled, "I didn't know that Tetusya is here. When did he come over?" she asked. The question took Keisuke off guard. He didn't expect Miaka to ask.  
  
In the meantime, Tamahome was already on his way to the Yuki residence. He looked forward to seeing Miaka again. Just the thought of her made his heart soar. It was a wonderful feeling called love. He believed it to be true because he was experiencing it right now. He also knew that love conquers all.  
  
Yui decided to spend some time in the library. It's been a while and she was feeling a bit nostalgic. She entered the building and looked for a good book. She smiled as she recalled everything that happened with the book of the four gods. She had made a lot of mistakes, concerning love but she was determined not to repeat the same mistake again. Tamahome and Miaka were destined for each other.  
  
Tetsuya was in a better mood when he emerged from his bath. Just as he thought, his body was now more relaxed. He drid his hair and found himself yawning. He knew that Keisuke would not mind him sleeping on his bed at all. After all, it was just like old times, when they were still kids of eight. He would sometimes stay for the night and they would both snuggle to each other. Of course they couldn't do that now, what would people think? Actually, the idea really didn't boher Tetsuya very much. He decided to store that idea in his head.  
  
By the time Keisuke was up in his room, Tetsuya was already fast asleep. The waffles were laid on the bedside table. He sat on his bed and studied his best friend's features. He noted that Tetsuya was handsome. "Though not as handsome as me." Keisuke joked to himself. He remained staring at the beautiful angel on his bed until a knock interrupted him.  
  
"Keisuke! It's me! Tamahome! Are we going to the video store or not?" Keisuke was surprised. He didn't even hear the doorbell ring. He was too focused on Tetsuya that he didn't even notice anyone ring their doorbell. "Uh..Can we postpone it? Tetsuya dropped by unexpectedly. You and Miaka just go out on a date or something." he suggested. Tamahome nodded and closed the door behind him.  
  
Slowly, Keisuke lowered his face to get a better look at Tetsuya's face. It was clear. There were no pimples or freckles. But then again, he didn't have any either. "I still have more appeal than you do." Keisuke said out loud. Unkown to him, Tetsuya was awake all this time and he retorted, "What appeal?"  
  
Keisuke was startled. He had no idea that Tetsuya was awake. Then he grinned. "What I mean is that I have sex appeal written all over me." The dark-haired lad raised his eyebrows. "If that's what you say, then it's no wonder than girls stay away from you. You're a maniac!" The two best friends starrted arguing until it resulted to wrestling on the bed. They rolled around for a while until they both got tired. Tetsuya sighed as he slumped on top of Keisuke. They were both breathing hard.  
  
"It's kinda hot." Tetsuya remarked. They were still in that awkward position as they talked. "Well, I'm not very rich so I don't have an air conditioner." Keisuke responded as he gave a deep a breath. "I guess it's time to get up." Keisuke said as he used his hands to push himself upward. This action caused their bodies to rub against each other accidentally.  
  
"Yip!" Keisuke said, startled. They touched and there was electricity. "Very bad Keisuke." he thought to himself. Tetsuya also seemed to be thinking that way as they both froze. Time stopped for both of them and they decided to end the awkward situation by laughing it off.  
  
"Hahaha..hehe.." Keisuke laughed as he scratched his head. Tetsuya also chuckled and backed off. The damage had been done and there was nothing they could do about it. They had finally crossed the line between friends and lovers. They were located n the middle, uncertainty.  
  
  
  
This is the second chapter. I hope that you guys continue to read this fic. 


	3. Unfinished Business

Time and Time Again  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Yui Watase owns them.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this is the third chapter. Wish me luck!  
  
Chapter 3: Unfinished Business  
  
Taitskun paced back and forth. Something was wrong, something was just very wrong here. She could feel it. There were no signs of any disturbance in the world of the four gods, except for a little bandit trouble in the south. She assumed that Tasuki could handle the job on his own. A bell sounded and the old woman floated to the dining room. Dinner was served. She crossed her fingers and hoped that the nyan nyans didn't burn the food again.  
  
Tasuki grumbled as he pulled off an arrow wound on his arm. He was struck by an enemy bandit who was trying to take over his camp. "This is why I hate new recruits! Barely a month and they want to rebel against me." Chichiri snickered. He was used to this. And why shouldn't he be? He'd been staying with the fiery red head ever since they met. The monk knew almost everything about him.  
  
"Why do they have to be so stupid and worthless." Tasuki continued as Chichiri mended his arm. His voice was sfter because he was feeling really sleepy and because his wound was healing. The monk had coated something cool and minty on it. He had no idea what it was but just the smell made him sleepy.  
  
"Just go to sleep Tasuki. Tomorrow will be a better day." Chichiri said. He said those words every night and they always calmed the red head down. "Right..Tomorrow will be..yawn...better.." Tasuki repeated as he drifted off to sleep. Chichiri closed the windows and tucked the lad into bed. He was getting sleepy as well. Being a mountain bandit was not as easy as it looked like. He needed to catch up on his meditation.  
  
Meanwhile, the people at the imperial palace were fast asleep as well. Only the young prince remained awake. He was still a small child but he loved to stay awake with his father. He loved his father so much, even though he couldn't touch him. Hotohori sang a soft lullaby to lull Boshin to a peaceful slumber.  
  
"That's right my dear son, go to sleep." Hotohori whispered as he watched the little boy shut his eyes. Just as he was about to go, Houki woke up. She could feel his presence. "Hotohori?" she called out. There was no answer. The former emperor forced himself not to appear. He didn't want to lead her to a life of lies anymore. Their marriage was something that his advisers came up with. Although he cared for deeply, he couldn't love her. Not like the way he loved someone else.  
  
The matter was not a secret to both of them. Houki knew that the emperor never loved her the way she wanted to. "Show yourself Hotohori. Just to get this over with. I need to hear an explanation. Don't I deserve one?" Hotohori knew she was right. He showed himself to the sad empress and they decided to have a long talk.  
  
"Who is she? Miaka?" Houki asked. Hotohori smiled. It was only now that he realized that his affection for Houki was just the same with Miaka. It was nothing compared to what he felt for his real love. Houki smiled as well, thinking that it was really Miaka who he loved.  
  
"I don't blame you. Miaka is really someone very special." she said. Hotohori shook his head. "It's not Miaka." Houki was surprised but didn't show it. "Whoever your love is, I'm sure that she is someone truly beautiful, inside and out." Hotohori nodded. "You're right about that." he said.  
  
Back into the other world, it was only four in the afternoon. Miaka and Tamahome were having a snack at a noodle house.  
  
They were too busy eating to notice that the sky had turned into a grey color. The clouds formed a circle and filled the whole sky with dark masses. It was only when a bolt of thunder roared that they both looked out the window.  
  
"It's going to rain." Miaka said. One of the waiters stopped by their table and said, "Oh, it's going to rain alright. The news said that there's a storm brewing. You two better get home soon if you don't want to be trapped here." The couple decided to heed his advice and took their noodles for take-out.  
  
"Hop on and hold on to me real tight." Tamahome said. Miaka nodded and held on to her boyfriend. They rode through the lane quickly. Meanwhile, back at the Yuki residence, Tetsuya was unable to leave because of the rain. They were sharing yet another awkward moment. Keisuke decided to break the ice by asking about the latest homework.  
  
It was a very boring conversation but it was better than diving into another topic that may have any relation with what happened earlier. There was a sound of the door opening. "Oh, Miaka's here already! I guess I'll just have to fix dinner." Keisuke said as he headed for the door, leaving Tetsuya behind. The rich lad stayed in bed and decided to do snuggle in bed. He was still a bit sleepy because he didn't sleep well at Yui's house. He tucked himself in bed and curled himself in a ball.  
  
Downstairs, the couple had no idea of anything. The blush on Keisuke's face looked as though he was just red from the cold. "Oniichan, you'd better get yourself a sweater. You're freezing." Keisuke nodded and put on a thick sweater. The wind was now lashing at full force.  
  
"You'd better close all the windows." Keisuke said as he heard the windows clashing with each other. Tamahome nodded and rushed upstairs to close all the windows. He passed by Keisuke's room, only to spot a sleeping Tetsuya, snuggled up like a bunny in Keisuke's bed. He smirked before hurrying back down.  
  
"I didn't know that Tetsuya was still here. He's sleeping like a child in your bed right now, Keisuke." Tamahome informed. Keisuke blushed all over again and turned around to go to the kitchen. "I'm fixing your dinner guys. Make yourself comfortable and heat up the fireplace." he commanded.  
  
The fire had been set and the couple relaxed in the cozy couches. They soon fell asleep. Keisuke was tired. He didn't have a chance to rest since morning and now, it was almost nighttime. He was spent. There was a chair and he sat down on it, momentarily forgetting about his plans to cook dinner. He was about to stand up again when he fell asleep.  
  
Yui was stuck in the library. She was so focused on reading a romance novel that she forgot the time. Now, she was stuck because of the huge storm that attacked the city. There were a few people left and they were buying out all the coffee in the vending machine. She decided to have one for herself. To her dismay, no more hot drinks were left.  
  
"I guess I should just settle for a soda." Yui said as she pulled out a coin from her pocket. The coin slipped from her hands and jumped to the floor. She thought nothing of it and bent down to pick it up. She was about to touch it when she felt something weird behind her. She stood up and saw an image of a blue dragon floating towards the stairs that lead to the restricted area, the room where Miaka first discovered the magical book.  
  
"Oh no, I can't believe that this is going to happen to me. This was how Miaka got into the book in the first place." Yui said to herself. She glanced at the groups who were chatting in front, and then back to the stairs. The blue dragon was gone. "I'd be stupid to go back there again." she continued.  
  
In the end, the four gods won. "I'm really a baka." Yui told herself as she got ready to climb the steps to another world. Before she could go all the way, she remembered something. Yui hurried back the part where all the people were sitting and chatting. She took her backpack and went to the vending machine. Pulling out a couple of coins, she bought a few cans of her favorite soda.  
  
"Well, now I'm ready." she said as she marched up to the restricted area of the library. She followed the blue stream of light and entered the dark room. She walked by the aisles of the books and almost screamed when she heard a book fell down. It was not the same book as before, though. It was colored blue. But there was no way that Yui noticed because it was too dark. She held up the book and immediately got sucked in. She also didn't notice that the title of the book was no longer The Book Of The Four Gods, it was untitled.  
  
Chapter four on the way! Please review! ;) 


	4. Prophecy

Time and Time Again  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Yui Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Author's Notes: Review! Review! ;) Yui and Tetsuya look good together but there are always other options.  
  
Chapter 4: Prophecy  
  
Yui found herself inside a cool chamber. It was dark and she was soaked. Trying to feel around, she noticed that she was in water. Half of her body was under the cold liquid. She couldn't see anything. "It's so dark!" she complained. Just as she said that, a blue glow appeared. Though not as bright as she wanted the room to be, there was enough glow for her to see a little bit. She carefully stepped out of the marble tub and walked on the floor. She gasped as she saw the statue of the blue dragon, Seiryuu. She knew where she was. Hw could she forget. This was the temple of Seiryuu inside the Kutou palace.  
  
Inside the Yuki residence, four people who were very involved in the mysterious play where sleeping. Unknown to them, a bright red light was surrounding them. In timing with the flash of lightning, they disappeared. No one knew as the lights suddenly went out.  
  
Taitskun jolted out of her sleep. It was also raining in the book of the four gods. But it wasn't the storm that woke her up. She felt and she knew that the Suzaku no miko was here. This time, along with her friends minus Yui Hongo. "At least this will not involve Siryuu. That dragon has got to learn to be patient and stop complaining every second. " she muttered.  
  
The old woman knew exactly where to find the Suzaku no miko. It wasn't very hard as her ki were strong enough to indicate her present location. Currently, she and her friends were in Suzaku's shrine inside the Konan palace. Their appearance disturbed no one but startled a wandering spirit, namely Hotohori. He was just about to pray to the Suzaku when the four fell on him. For some reason, he could feel the pain of their weight.  
  
The Seiryuu no miko knelt down before the statue and prayed. She knew that the blue dragon was real because she already encountered him. It was a very close encounter, to tell the truth. She had seen the face of the god and thought that although handsome, Seiryuu seemed arrogant.  
  
Yui stood up after praying and prepared to go out. She opened the door slightly and gasped. The palace was no more. Only thick branches and lots of trees. A few ruins here and there. She opened the door widely and stepped out. There was no one outside. Not even a single cricket. Suddenly, there was a rustling sound and the bushes moved. Yui took a step back and prepared for the worst.  
  
"Nakago!" Yui exclaimed as she recognized the features of the former general. Everything looked the same. He was still wearing his armor and his blonde hair was still the same length. The piercing blue eyes were as clear as ever, and the earring, the blue earring was gone.  
  
"Yui.." Nakago trailed off, clearly surprised. "I was not expecting you." he said. Yui smiled. Despite what Nakago did, he wasn't truly evil. She forgave him for what he did and understood his reasons for it. "Could you tell me what's going on?" she asked. Nakago nodded and led her back inside the Seiryuu temple.  
  
"This is the future." Nakago began as they sat down near the statue of the god. "Something has happened in the past and resulted in chaos and havoc. It's not Tenko but someone more powerful. He is the unknown. I was put to sleep by Taitskun but one of her nyan nyans accidentally lost me and set me free. I disappeared and appeared in this time. However, this lifetime is a full-scale war between the gods and the unknown. Byakko and Genbu are imprisoned somewhere and only me, Suzaku and Seiryuu are left."  
  
Nothing was left to be said. It was clear that this was all Nakago knew at the moment. Yui looked down and noticed that she was wearing her ritual robes. The robes she wore to summon Seiryuu. She looked up and noticed the earring on Nakago's ear. It was no longer blue but red. She held her ear and felt her blue earring still in place.  
  
"You kept the earring." Nakagi said. Yui nodded. "I couldn't throw it away." she explained. "What about you? That's a new earring." The general nodded. "It was a gift.." he trailed off. Yui wondered who gave it to him. She didn't have the chance to ask because the walls of the shrine started to rumble.  
  
"What is that!?" Yui cried out. Nakago narrowed his eyes for a moment before he relaxed. "It' Suzaku and Seiryuu. Quite an entrance they have." he remarked. At that instant, the door opened and in came two equally handsome men of power. Seiryuu and Suzaku.  
  
  
  
Two equally handsome men of power, seems wrong. Two equally handsome gods of power?? 


	5. Brain and Brawn, Healer and Song

Time and Time Again  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Yui Watase owns the mysterious play.  
  
Author's Notes: Finally, my favorite people decided to show up.  
  
Chapter 5: Brain and Brawn, Healer and Song  
  
Nuriko raised an eyebrow as he watched the man crawl away from horror. "Yo-You're a MAN!!" he cried out. Nuriko smirked. "Now you know that it's not good for people to sneak around lovely ladies and try to feel about." Before Nuriko could do any more damage to the pervert, the man sped away into the night. The lovely man rubbed his hands together and sighed. He was soaking wet from head to toe. He had just been kicked out of the night club he was working for. He had been singing in the club for a few months until they finally discovered his real identity.  
  
"I'd better find another job real soon." Nuriko said to himself as he ran inside a grocery store. He was wearing a dark blue cheongsam with golden fireworks printed on them. It was sleeveless and made her feel cold. Her hair was raised up and her make-up was running down her face.  
  
"Maybe you'd like to have a tissue." a little boy said, handing him a tissue paper. Nuriko nodded and wiped her face clean. She looked at the child and thought his hair was cute. "You keep your hair long. That's pretty cool." The child grinned. "You're cool too. We both keep our hairs long and keep getting mistaken as a girls." The two chuckled and sat down on the floor. "By the way, my name is Chiriko." Nuriko shook hands with him and replied, "It's Nuriko."  
  
In another part of town, a doctor was on his way home. It was almost midnight but the hospital was flooded with a lot of patients, that he had to extend his shift. He was driving his car when his headlights spied on a figure curled up in the dark. It was dangerous to approach a complete stranger in a dark alley but for some reason, he felt sympathy for the young man. At least he thought it was a young man. There have been a lot of crossdressers in the neighborhood lately.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" Mitsukake asked. The young man looked up and revealed a face that seemed awfully familiar. "H-Help me!" he cried out. The doctor noticed that the young man was chained to the wall of the alley. "Kami-sama!" Mitsukake cried out as he took out a skeleton key from his pocket and unchained the young man. He helped him get in his car and they drove straight to the doctor's house.  
  
"Can you tell me why you were chained?" Mitsukake asked when they were both in dry clothes. "My name is Amiboshi. I..I work for a night club as a singer. I was a crossdresser because they only hired women. Unfortunately, I was discovered and got thrown out. Then, a man who I owe a lot of money chained me to the wall. I didn't have any money to pay him." The doctor nodded and suggested that he stay in the house.  
  
"I don't want you to go back there, ever again. Youngsters are always putting themselves in danger." Mitsukake said. Amiboshi nshook his head. "No, I have to return. I have to rescue my twin brother! He's also crossdressing at the night club. If they catch him...If Boshi ever catches him.." The doctor nodded. "I understand. You get yourself a good night's sleep and tomorrow, we're going to get your brother."  
  
Amiboshi thanked him and went up to his room. The house was huge, it was a mansion. He curled up in bed, thinking of his brother. His thoughts wandered to the beautiful Tomo. He was in danger too but he knew the ropes and could protect himself well. He blushed as he remembered how he fell for the mysterious singer. It was only a few days ago that he realized the true gender of the performer.  
  
Downstairs, Mitsukake was wondering why he felt the need to rescue the two lost souls. He didn't even know them. He might even get in trouble with this Boshi guy that Amiboshi was talking about. Shaking his head, he went up to his room and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Chapter five down and a few more to go! 


	6. More Crossdressers

Time and Time Again  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Yui Watase is a genius who made Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this is a continuation of the previous chapter. In case you didn't know, Nuriko and the others are in Miaka's world now.  
  
Chapter 6: More Crossdressers  
  
The next morning, the storm finally stopped. Nuriko and Chiriko left the grocery store and decided to change clothes in Chiriko's apartment. They arrived and hurried to change clothes. "Why do you have clothes my size, Chiriko?" Nuriko asked as she pulled out a white floral dress. Chiriko smiled. "Those big clothes aren't mine. Before me, there was a young lady boarding here and she left all her clothes. I didn't throw them away."  
  
The closet was filled with a lot of clothes and Nuriko eagerly tried them on. "I guess I should be able to find another singing job at a bar or something. This time, I'll make sure that they won't discover my gender." he said as he put on a red baby tee and a white knee-length skirt. Chiriko dressed himself in his robes. "You really like wearing robes, don't you?" Nuriko asked. The young brain nodded and they left to find work.  
  
Mitsukake was ready to go to work. But he had to drop Amiboshi at the night club first. "Suboshi, my twin brother, is probably worried sick." The doctor nodded and kept silent. In his mind, he figured that Boshi might be waiting for his captive inside. That was why he decided to stick around for a while. He entered the bar and sat down on a table in the corner. It was very dark inside and it was air-conditioned.  
  
"Thank you for waiting, ladies and gentlemen!" a woman with black hair said. She was very beautiful with a muysterious aura. She was only wearing a black, leather robe and the doctor thought the she didn't wear anything underneath. "And now, let us welcome Miss Shoka!" The crowd clapped hands and started whistling.  
  
Mitsukake was entranced by the Miss Shoka. She was an angel! Her clothes were of the conservative style. Her voice was also sweet and could lull anyone to sleep. By the time she was done singing, Mitsukake still couldn't take his eyes away from her.  
  
Meanwhile, backstage performers were scurrying back and forth. Shoka entered her dressing room to find Boshi waiting for her. "What do you want?" she asked. The bald shorty grinned evily and held out his hand. "Payment. It's due today." Shoka nearly growled but kept her compsure. She pulled out a huge load of casy from her side pocket. "That's everything. I don't owe you anything!" The bald guy seemed a bit disappointed but took the money. Then, he left.  
  
Amiboshi crept out of the closet. "Miss Shoka!" he whispered. The lady swung her head and saw a good friend poking his head out of her cabinet. "Amiboshi! We've been looking for you! Where have you been!?" They locked the door and he told her everything that happened. "The kind doctor is outside waiting for me right now." he said.  
  
Suboshi was trembling with fear. He was going to be fired. He knew it. At the moment, he was waiting for the club owner's desicion. Suddenly, the door before him opened and out came Tomo. "Sorry Suboshi. I tried everything I could but the boss won't have any of my words. I guess it's unfair because I.." Before he could continue, Suboshi nodded. "It's fine Tomo. Good luck and I hope you do get rich." With that, Suboshi left for Miss Shoka's dressing room.  
  
"Miss Shoka, I'm fired." Suboshi said as he entered her room. To his surprise, it wasn't only Miss Shoka who was in the room, but his twin brother as well. "Amiboshi!" he cried out. The two embraced each other. However, their happy reunion didn't last for in came Boshi. He was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Time to pay up kiddies." he said, holding up his hand. "I don't know how you managed to escape but that isn't important. I need your money now, or I get Miss Shoka!" The three backed away. They didn't have any money left to give. "Not if I have anything to do about it." Mitsukake said. He pulled out a huge amount of money and tossed it at the bald guy. "There's more than enough money there. Leave these three alone!" Boshi gathered the money greedily and left in a hurry.  
  
"Thank you Mitsukake. You saved us!" Amiboshi said. Suboshi stared at the doctor in wonder. "I think that we'd better leave this night club." Shoka said as she gathered her luggage. Mitsukake nodded. "I have my car parked at the back. Let's go!" They feld out of the club and jumped onto the car.  
  
"Matte!" Everyone looked behind and saw the mysterious Tomo waving his hand. "You're not leaving without me! Shoka!" Suboshi snickered. "I can't believe we actually forgot about your brother Shoka!" Tomo raised her eyebrows and jumped in the car. "Hope you don't mind me catching a ride doctor." he said. Just as they were about to leave, two strangers walked up o them.  
  
"Excuse me, is there a job for a singer here?" Nuriko asked. Tomo grinned. "No place for men there." Mitsukake felt the urge to smile as well. "Hop in. I'll provide you with jobs instead." Without giving it a second thought, Nuriko and Chiriko hopped in the car. Mitsukake wondered why he was allowing complete strangers in his car and soon, in his house.  
  
  
  
Well, the next chapter's probably going to tell more about Miaka and Yui. 


	7. Two Realms

Time and Time Again  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Yui Watase owns them.  
  
Author's Notes: Whatever happened to Miaka and the others? What about Hotohori? Why does he feel the pain of their weight?  
  
Chapter 7: Two Realms  
  
Hotohori woke up to find himself trapped uner the weight of a very heavy foursome. "Get off me!" he cried out. Tamahome rubbed his eyes and slowly got off. Keisuke and Tetsuya were also up on their feet as well. Miaka crawled away. "What in Suzaku's name are you doing here!?" the former emperor asked as he rubbed his poor, aching back.  
  
"Exactly where are we?" Keisuke asked as he looked around. He had never been inside the book before but he recognized the place. Tetsuya was equally amazed at the shrine. Why are we here?" Miaka asked, she held onto Tamahome's hand. She was worried that the gods decided to return Tamahome inside the book.  
  
"They'll never take me away, Miaka." Tamahome said. They hugged each other while Keisuke and Tetsuya rolled their eyes. Hotohori got up as well and brushed off the dust on his robes. "I'm actually solid!" he exclaimed, realizing that he was not in spirit form anymore.  
  
"Strange indeed!" an old voice said. Everyone backed away from the scary, old woman. Taitskun narrowed her eyes. She hated it when people reacted like that. Maybe it was time to take Suzaku's advice and see a dermatologist. "I do not know what is the trouble in this world but there's no war, or anything that might disrupt the peace of the world."  
  
Suddenly, the fire that had been burning inside the temple went out. Miaka shrieked and the Keisuke and Tetsuya grabbed each other. "Shh..." Hotohori said as he listened for any footsteps. There were none. "I think we should all go to mount Taikyoku. There might be answers there." Taitskun suggested and whisked them all away.  
  
They appeared inside the mountain and waited for Taitskun to give them further directions. "I wonder why the fire went out?" Miaka mused. Tamahome nodded. This was a very serious matter. "I wonder if Yui is sucked in this world as well?" she went on. Finally, Taitskun appeared. She seemed to be very serious, as if they were in a grave situation.  
  
"Miaka, as the Suzaku no miko, you can gain contact with Suzaku himself. Can you please try to do so?" the old woman requested. Miaka nodded and closed her eyes. She tried to open her heart and feel the god but she could sense nothing. Suzaku's power was taken from love so she focused her attention on Tamahome. She got an answer, a red, fiery bird was trapped.  
  
"Suzaku is captured!" Miaka cried out. Taitskun nodded gravely. "Just as I thought. I have tried to make contact with him but I got no answer. The other gods are missing as well. But Miaka, you have managed to see something. He's still alive." Hotohori thought deeply. Who could be that powerful? Powerful enough to take on four great gods?  
  
"As for why you're here, I think that the gods have summoned you to do something about it. We have no information on whatever might be happening but I heard of a prophecy that might help. I do not know much but the ancient people of Lamien might. Their nation is located in the mountains, quite near where you buried Nuriko."  
  
They decided that all of them will travel to the mountains. Hotohori went back to the shrine of Suzaku and took his sword. Keisuke and Tetsuya were given weapons as well. "Good luck, Suzaku no miko." Taitskun said.  
  
Meanwhile, in another world, and another time.....  
  
"Will you please get out of my way!?" Seiryuu grumbled as he tried to fold his wings properly. "You're the one who's in the way!" Suzaku shot back. Yui watched them with fascination. "Are they always fighting like that?" she asked. Nakago nodded. "It's best to leave them alone."  
  
After a few more heated words, the two gods settled down. "So, can you please explain what's happening here?" Yui asked. Suzaku looked at her, surprised. "I didn't notice you. Sorry. You are the Seiryuu no miko, right?" She nodded and crept closer to the god.  
  
"Well, as you can see, everything is in chaos now. I was just in the middle of sending more rain in Kutou when I felt a strong ki behind me. I dodged the blast the unknown threw at me. Seiryuu and I escaped but Genbu and Byakko weren't so lucky. We've been fighting the unknown for so long and then Nakago came along. He helped us hide and fight. That's where you appeared."  
  
Yui nodded. She saw Seiryuu fast asleep in the corner. "He must be exhausted." she remarked. Suzaku grinned. "He has a low stamina. That's why he gets tired easily. Besides, he's lazy too. Dosen't like to exercise which is why he's so out fo shape." Yui giggled. Nakago brought a large bowl of stew before them. "Time to eat. Can someone please wake that blue god up?" Suzaku nodded and threw a small fireball at the sleeping dragon. "Yip!!" Seiryuu shouted as the fire burned his ass. "Idiot!" he excalimed. Suzaku just laughed his head off.  
  
Dinner was very noisy. The two gods were having verbal arguments. "Can you please stop!?" Yui cried out. "You're making me dizzy with all your useless ramblings!" They both quieted down. Suzaku went back to his stew but Seiryuu was the more competetive one and would not back down from anyone, especially a mortal. "Well, of all the people who talks about useless ramblings! I heard every complain you had back when you were still the miko. Very annoying, I must say." That was the last straw. Yui brought her fist down and they still had a noisy dinner. 


End file.
